


The Broadsword and the Beast

by heavvymetalqueen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: (Slightly), Blood, M/M, Mating, Parasite Kaz, Rough Sex, demon V, post mission 43, reality distortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/pseuds/heavvymetalqueen
Summary: “V,” he whispers, and he touches his horn with his bare hand. It cuts skin. His blood is but a drop more in the ocean of crimson staining his face and clothes. “Does it hurt?”





	The Broadsword and the Beast

He’s so covered in blood Kaz can’t even see his skin underneath. Blood of his men, of _their_ men, good _people_ , who did not deserve this.

He’s shaking violently as the medics hurriedly check him.

Through the tears, his horn looks so much longer. So sharp, a monolith splitting his kind face into a mask of death.

“Leave us,” he rasps.

“Commander, he’s not fully cleared...”

“ _Leave. Us._ I will handle the consequences.”

He takes off his jacket and glove as they hurry to leave. Locks the door when they’re all out.

“Ocelot,” he says, glancing up at the corner where the all seeing red eye of the intel division stares back. “Turn off cameras and radio.”

The red lead fades. Kaz rips off his silent radio collar.

Crackling poison burns around his eyes, and he doesn’t need his glasses anymore. He puts them on an empty bed.

Kaz doesn’t know if the parasites are messing with his perception - but Venom is _huge_ , a titan, a trembling mass of muscle coiled to strike, his breath rattling and his scent animal.

“V,” he whispers, and he touches his horn with his bare hand. It cuts skin. His blood is but a drop more in the ocean of crimson staining his face and clothes. “Does it hurt?”

“K-Kaz,” he growls, looking up at last. His eye burns like a dying star, dilated and lost.

“I’m here.”

“Kaz,” Venom’s hands are around his waist. The flesh hand is as unforgivingly hard as the metal one. “Kaz.”

Venom lunges, with incredible power. Kaz falls in a heap on the floor.

“I’m here, I’m here,” he gasps as pain shoots up his hip and spine. “I’m here, you’re safe, you’re safe, you did good, you did _good_....”

Venom rips his shirt to bloody shreds. Bites his empty shoulder, a pain like a gunshot spiking into him.

Kaz wraps his legs around Venom’s waist, his suit slick with blood, pink with the brain matter of their _family_.

He needs this as much as he does.

Metal fingers scratch his stomach bloody like the claws of a beast, five lines of fire already pricking with parasites. His belt whips him hard when it snaps under the pressure, his pants destroyed, his prosthetic slipping off his stump.

Kaz buries his fingers in Venom’s matted hair. “Don’t worry. I’m good. I’m here. I’m yours.”

“Kaz,” snarls Venom as he enters him, slick with blood and sweat. “Sorry. Sorry sorry sorry sorry...”

Kaz’s eyes burn in a kaleidoscope of red and black and sapphire blue. His body takes Venom in with barely any resistance. They are made for each other after all, interlocking pieces of the same wrong picture, man-made monsters mated for life in blood and fire and revenge.

“I’m sorry,” sobs Venom, rutting over him, bloody tears raining in Kaz’s eyes, sizzling on his black marks.

“I’m here,” just says Kaz, tastes metal and acid as he kisses him, gets his lips bitten and crushed by teeth like a wolf’s fangs.

He screams, and Venom screams with him. The pain of their joined bodies is nothing compared to the anguish of what they have lost.

Venom props his hands at the side of his head, folds him forward like a weightless rag doll, head and shoulders grinding into the linoleum, thrusts so hard and deep it hurts, makes his prostate throb and his cock drip on his chest with need. His face above him is contorted in pain, teeth gleaming in red, horn impossibly long and jagged, eyepatch skewed to show the white dead eye. That, too, is crying.

“I’m here,” he croaks, breathless and burning. “I’m yours. Take me.”

Venom snarls, buries himself into him, snaps a jaw like a bear trap on Kaz’s shoulder, holds him still and trembling as he floods his insides and claims him. Kaz comes hard enough for it to splatter on his face, his vision fading.

When he opens his eyes again he’s lying flat, Venom still inside him, his flesh hand caressing his hip. Kaz’s world is slowly sinking back into faded colors and fuzzy edges and too bright light. The horn looks normal now. The blood is smeared between their bodies and he can see the pink of Venom’s lips, the silver hairs in his beard.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles, his voice hoarse and soft.

Kaz extends his arm to get Venom to pick him up, sit him straddling his legs, his cock still slowly softening in him. He kisses him, over and over on those lips that taste a bit like wormwood and him again under the blood. “You did what you had to. We did what we had to do.”

“Sorry,” he whispers again.

“Stop saying that.”

Venom pulls back a little. His eye looks straight into him. “Thank you, then?”

Kaz smiles. “Thank you is good. Thank you for being at my side.”

“Likewise.” He kisses his tired, aching eyes closed. “Is the light bothering you?”

“Yeah. And the smell, to be honest.”

He gently pulls him off his lap. Kaz still hisses when he leaves him, suddenly empty and cold. He lets himself be pampered a little, lets Venom slip his aviators back on, strap his prosthetic to his leg.

“Um...where are your clothes?”

Kaz huffs. “Where do you _think_ they are?”

Venom looks down, flushing redder than the congealing blood still on his skin. “Oh.”

“Just get a gown from the doctor’s closet. You’ll have to carry me anyway.”

And so he does, wraps him up in a large blue gown that blossoms with blood stains immediately and carries him back to his quarters, just like he did when Kaz first left the sickbay after his imprisonment.

Neither of them are the men they believed each other and themselves to be on that day. And that only makes them stronger.

They make love in the shower as the scorching water finally washes off the blood. Slow, caring, gentle. The other side of their chipped, tarnished coin. Venom falls asleep the second his head touches the pillow, and Kaz sits by him, writing reports, reorganizing teams and sleeping arrangements, compiling lists of families to contact. When Venom starts sobbing in his sleep, he holds him like Venom holds him when he dreams of fire and blades in his flesh. And if the demon takes over again, Kaz will tame him back into the man he loves again.

They were made for each other, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to put a few of my favorite things together: parasite Kaz, demon V, mating, tender VKaz, monsterfucking, and my dear friend Millionfish's [Yellowcake](https://tapas.io/episode/511013). I am nothing but a humble self-indulgent goblin.


End file.
